What Goes Around Cums Around
by FluffyLiz
Summary: 3RD PLACE OFFSIDE OUTTAKE for DIE, DADDY C, DIE CONTEST. As Carlisle once again imposes his control over Edward, he decides to take a little time-out to scratch an itch, which turns out to be a life-changing decision, leaving him with something much worse than an itch. Rated M


**Penname:**** FluffyLiz**

**Title:**** What Goes Around Cums Around**

**Summary: **Offside outtake (by permission). As Carlisle once again imposes his control over Edward, he decides to take a little time-out to scratch an itch, which turns out to be a life-changing decision, leaving him with something much worse than an itch. Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight characters and references belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This premise is used by permission of the Offside author for this contest only.

**Contest: Die, Daddy C, Die**

****A/N:** Just a little fun, inspired by the superb fanfic by Savage7289, "Offside". Huge thanks to her for this opportunity. I think we have all thought about ways for the ghastly Daddy C to meet his maker, and I doubt any of them are pleasant. I had no intention of differing from that widely held view.**

**WARNING: **Contains a non-consensual sex act which may offend some readers. Please do not continue if you have any issues with this.

* * *

><p>As Carlisle tore down his driveway, he spared a glance in his rear-view mirror, but Edward had already disappeared back into the house.<p>

Carlisle wanted to love his son, he really did, but no matter how hard he tried, he found he had no room in his heart for the boy he couldn't help but blame for the death of his beloved wife. He knew, somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of his mind, that essentially there was no room for more than one person, and now that she was gone the Esme-sized hole had scabbed over, allowing no entry to her son. Her son. Carlisle had, on several occasions, tried to convince himself that Edward was a part of Esme and that fact alone should evoke some kind of emotion from him other than contempt bordering on hatred, but it was useless. When it came down to it, he had given everything up because Esme was pregnant with Edward, and now Esme was gone he just saw no point to the boy – other than to help him achieve a kind of vicarious soccer triumph and kudos. Edward _owed_ him that much.

But now the boy appeared to be reneging on the deal – had openly defied him over the Swan girl. That is, until he had played his ace in the hole and presented Edward with the damning evidence of the little slut's unsavory past. Not that he could altogether blame his son – the girl was a hot little piece of pussy, after all. But enough was enough. He could see in Edward's eyes that this was more than just a fuck – he cared about the girl. And Carlisle saw no reason why Edward should have something he had so cruelly robbed his own father of.

Truth be told, Carlisle recognized that in Esme had lain his only salvation, his redemption, and since she had been ripped from his life he had lost more than his wife, more than his lover – he had lost his moral compass, without which he found it impossible to navigate a true course. Indeed, he had often found it incredibly hard to live up to his wife's inflated notion of the kind of man he was, and sometimes – when he was tucking a thick envelope full of cash into his pocket, or pushing himself hard and deep into the sweet, wet pussy of a hot little 20 year old – he was relieved that he no longer had to fight to live up to Esme's expectations.

But then, late at night, when Edward slept and he was all alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels, he would weep – not just for the death of his wife, but for the loss of his soul.

Shaking his head, as if to clear it of such negative thoughts, Carlisle pressed down on the throttle as the expensive car hurtled toward Seattle, his thoughts diverting to how he hadn't got his dick wet in way too long – jeez, it must be over three weeks ago, he thought; that hot, young nurse with the kid, who thought he'd be her passport to a more comfortable life. Christ, what a cliché, the smokin', sexy surgeon and the cute nurse with the tight little body – yeah, in her dreams. She was a reasonable fuck, although nothing to write home about, but as a wife? Fuck that; she couldn't hold a candle to his beautiful Esme, and there was no way he was settling for second best, nor tying himself to a tiresome slut and another man's child.

But when it came to pussy, Carlisle liked to get him some as often as possible…. and as that thought passed through his mind, he suddenly spotted the girl walking along the service lane – although the word 'walking' was a serious misnomer, because the way that peachy little ass sashayed from side to side, encased in a tight, black skirt which barely covered her assets, making her long, blonde hair cascade across her shoulders and down her back like a glittering river of molten gold, had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his hand diving urgently to his crotch to adjust himself.

He quickly made the decision that if the front was as good as the back he would be pulling over to take on a passenger – after all, what she was doing was illegal, and it seemed a waste that the cops might pick her up. He didn't remember passing a broken down car, but he had been so caught up in this thoughts of Edward that it wasn't surprising.

Slowing, he checked his mirrors and, sure enough, she was a stunner – certainly enough to satisfy an itch. He had few qualms about picking up a lone woman out on the freeway; she was fairly petite and he doubted she would be able to over-power him, should she so wish.

His mind made up, Carlisle indicated right and pulled off the highway. In his rear-view mirror he saw the girl look up and smile, and then start jogging awkwardly on her high heels towards where he was parked. He didn't bother reversing – let her come to him if she wanted a ride. He smirked at the idea of her riding him. There was a motel about five miles down the road where he would suggest they pull into – any girl who walked like that down the highway, looking for a ride, had to know what was expected in return, and he could always get a later flight.

And then suddenly she was there, leaning in through the passenger window he had just lowered. Close up her jaw was a little square and her nose a little long, but she was still a looker, with huge hazel eyes framed by thick, long lashes. She wore too much make-up, but that didn't put him off. He just imagined those brightly painted lips wrapped around his now aching cock and smiled over at her.

"Thank you so much for stopping, sir," the blonde exclaimed in a husky, breathy voice which went straight to his dick.

"No problem, sweetheart. You know, you really shouldn't be walking down the freeway like that – the cops could pick you up or, worse, some lunatic! Where are you trying to get to?" Carlisle responded.

"Oh, I know, and I can't tell you how grateful I am that such a nice guy stopped – you are a nice guy, aren't you," she giggled.

"Hmm, depends on your definition of nice – but I can assure you I'm not a mad axman or rapist." Carlisle smirked at the girl, before asking her again where she was headed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I'm all over the place! My car broke down about 2 miles back and my feet are killing me. I think there's a motel not much further along – if you could drop me off, I can call my sister to come pick me up from there." She smiled warmly at Carlisle, who leaned across and opened the door for her.

"Get in, I know exactly where you mean and it's on my way," Carlisle smiled at her, sitting back against the leather upholstery as he watched her slide into the passenger seat, her skirt riding up her slim thighs.

He let his eyes meander up her form, noting the swell of her breasts, which, to his surgeon's eyes, looked like more than nature had provided. Again, he was unfazed, hoping she might oblige him with a good tit wank, at the very least.

That thought had barely made it through his head when he saw the exit for the motel. Indicating right he pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of the slightly run down hostelry.

Carlisle put the car in park and turned off the engine, glancing over at the woman beside him as he released his seat belt. "I need a break, think I'll check in so I can take a nap before I head on up to the airport… you want to take the weight off?"

The girl smirked, nodding her assent and letting herself out of the car. She leaned nonchalantly against the passenger door, paying close attention to her nails whilst Carlisle made his way to the reception desk.

At the desk he grimaced as the hormonally-ravaged youth smirked in his direction, his glance flickering from Carlisle to the girl outside leaning against his car, as a look of smug understanding settled on his face – at least, that's what Carlisle assumed it to be, but it was hard to tell, as the boy's visage more closely resembled a pizza with extra pepperoni, thus making it difficult to discern actual emotions and expressions.

Snatching the key off the desk Carlisle didn't bother to spare the lad even a second glance as he headed in the direction of his allotted accommodation, raising an eyebrow at the girl as he passed by. She needed no second invitation, following him along the walkway and preceding him into the room once he'd unlocked the door.

Inside, the room was dark, the blinds closed and curtains drawn. Carlisle didn't bother to open them, instead clicking on one of the bedside lamps, before sitting down on the end of the bed and removing his shoes.

"Wanna take a nap with me, sweetheart?" Carlisle quipped, all the while letting his eyes scan over her from her head to her feet and back again. He patted the bed next to him and she dutifully approached him, her hips swaying seductively.

Sitting beside him, she suddenly reached out for Carlisle's tie, tugging him closer. Pausing for just a second to look into his eyes, she quickly crashed her lips against his, her tongue flicking out to swipe his lips, like a snake testing the air around it for prey.

Carlisle immediately reached up and palmed the girl's breast, squeezing hard before pushing the fabric of her blouse aside and sliding his hand down inside her bra – _Yep, definitely falsies_ he mused to himself. As he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he was rewarded by a low, husky moan from his companion. It was all the encouragement he needed, as he pulled her hands away from his tie so he could remove it, along with his jacket and shirt. At the same time, the girl made short work of unbuckling his belt, flicking open the button on his pants and lowering the zipper.

"Ooh, baby, you sure got something big and hard for me down there," she chuckled, hooking her fingers inside his waistband and pulling his pants down, along with his boxers.

Carlisle's cock, of which he was very proud, sprang up, slapping across his belly. He grinned, taking hold of himself and sliding his hand up and down a couple of time.

The girl knocked his hand away, replacing it with her own, rubbing sensually from base to tip.

Carlisle smirked. "You wanna taste, sweetheart?"

She returned his smile and dipped her head, slowly enveloping his hard cock with her wet, rouged mouth, never taking her eyes from his.

"Fuuuk, that feels good," Carlisle moaned.

Removing her mouth, she suddenly sat up, but before he could object to the loss of contact she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his thighs.

"Oh honey, I am gonna do things to you no woman has ever done," the girl practically purred.

She leaned over and kissed him deeply, taking hold of each of his arms and placing them above his head. Sliding her tongue into his mouth she reached over and plucked his belt from where she had discarded it, quickly wrapping it around his wrists and then securing them to the bedpost.

"Roll over, baby, I'm gonna give you a massage, get you nice and relaxed," she told him.

A little awkwardly, he complied, grunting slightly as the belt tightened around his wrists. Carlisle was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea, especially as he was bound and naked and she was still fully dressed and in command, but he couldn't deny that he was incredibly aroused. And his arousal only increased as he felt strong fingers rub and knead at his shoulders and back, gradually working their way down to his ass, which she squeezed and rubbed rhythmically.

He was really starting to get into the whole bondage thing when he felt her lift off him and get off the bed.

"Hey, where're you going, I was just started to enjoy that," he mumbled.

"Patience, sexy man, I just need to get my clothes off and get a condom, then we can really start to enjoy ourselves," she responded softly.

Carlisle smiled into the pillow and wriggled a little, trying to find some give in his restraints, without success. Just then he felt the girl's naked thighs pushing his legs apart as she knelt between them, followed by the swell of her breasts as she leaned over him, kissing him softly between his shoulders.

He frowned a little, straining to turn his head to one side so he could speak. "Okay, how are you going to get the condom on in this position?" he asked.

"Shhh, don't worry about a thing," she whispered in his ear, trailing her nails gently down his back as she sat back on her knees.

He felt her lean over and pick up something from the bedside table but couldn't turn his head quickly enough to see what she was doing. After a moment, he felt her hands back on his ass, but this time they felt slick and oily as she resumed her massage. He was just starting to relax again when he suddenly felt her finger pushing against a place no finger had ever gone before.

"What the fuck!" he gasped.

She laughed softly. "Don't worry, babe, I'm gonna make you feel like you've never felt before," she cooed as she shuffled down a little.

"Look, sweetheart, why don't you just untie me, let me turn over and then I can fuck you – that's why we're here, isn't it?" Carlisle tried to keep the concern out of his voice, but even he could hear the slight edge to it.

"Oh baby, we're gonna fuck, don't you worry about that," she purred.

And with that she grabbed the cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart roughly. Then, before he could even register what was going on, he felt the intrusion. He cried out, but as he took a breath to scream, two things happened. One of those strong hands that had so sensually massaged him just moments earlier clamped down on his head and pressed his face into the pillow, effectively muffling his sounds, and something that felt the size of a salami rammed deep inside him.

Even in his panic and pain, Carlisle was aware that what had penetrated him was no toy or prosthetic – it was a very real, very hard dick… and that meant that his eager companion was definitely no lady.

He tried to struggle but, petite as she was, he was bound, face down and prone, and she… he… it… was a strong little motherfucker. The physical pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced, but worse than that was the humiliation and terror.

"Oh, fuck yeah, so tight, baby. Oh God, you've got a fantastic ass, it feels so good," the lady-boy moaned above him as he pumped energetically in and out of Carlisle's reluctant orifice.

And then, horror of horrors, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the boy grabbed Carlisle's hip, pulling him up slightly, causing even deeper penetration. Still, that wasn't the end of it, though, as the vile thing invading him suddenly let go of his hip and reached around, grabbing Carlisle's cock – which, to his unending shame and despair, was still hard – and started wanking him furiously as he pounded hard and fast into Carlisle's ass.

With his head still pressed into the pillow, stifling his cries, Carlisle could only weep as he felt his balls tighten, before he came hard into the hand which gripped him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yessssss, oh fuck, oh God …. Ungghh," the bastard roared as he exploded inside Carlisle. His attacker gasped as he collapsed against Carlisle's back, and, for a brief moment, Carlisle allowed himself to think, _at least it's over, I can get out of here and no one need ever know._

Carlisle groaned as the stranger lifted up slightly, but didn't pull out. He felt him lean towards the bedside table again but still couldn't see what he was doing.

"Ummm, baby, that was so good, I'd like a souvenir to remember you by."

Carlisle felt the hand on his head release its iron grip, only to slip under his chin to pull his face round. He blinked slowly, not understanding what was happening as the lady-boy pulled out of him, eliciting a gasp of pain. The stranger moved up beside him so that his now flaccid cock was just inches from Carlisle's mouth.

"You little fuck," Carlisle wheezed, his voice cracking. "I'll fucking kill you, you piece of sh—" The words died in his throat as he was momentarily blinded by a flash of light and he registered the whirr of a camera phone.

"Smile, Mayor Cullen, that's definitely one for the album," his attacker exclaimed, laughing as he climbed off the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Carlisle yelled.

"Oh honey, I recognized you the moment you pulled over to pick me up. But don't worry, there's no need to panic. This can stay between us. I'll be in touch about how you can repay me for the ride of your life."

Moments later, he had gathered up his clothes and was heading for the door.

"You can't leave me like this, you little fuck," Carlisle shouted, but all he got in response was the sound of the boy's laughter and the slam of the door.

Seven hours later, Carlisle was woken from a fretful dream when a cleaner came in to check the room. Humiliated and distraught, laying in a pool of his own piss and cum, he screamed at the poor woman to untie him. Once free he yelled at her to get the fuck out so he could dress and leave.

Slinking out to his car he got in quickly and tore out of the parking lot. As he drove, he forced himself to think about the situation in which he found himself, slowly but surely coming to the only possible conclusion – he was ruined. All his life he had preyed on others, exploiting their weaknesses and forcing them to bend to his will. Now the tables were turned, he knew exactly what the future held and it wasn't one he intended to allow. Taking his hands off the steering wheel for a moment, he rubbed his face, before slowly looking up and staring through the windshield. He was finished. He knew it. Even if he could pay off that bastard, the threat would never go away. He could hire people to find him and take him out but had no idea where they would start – Christ, he didn't even know his name – and if he was unsuccessful in finding him, in this age of the internet it would take only moments for that picture to go around the world.

Screaming his frustration, he pounded the steering wheel, tears of pain and fury and shame coursing down his face, until he could barely see to drive. He knew he should pull over but he had no idea what to do or where to go. As his emotions started to get the better of him he pressed down ever harder on the throttle, the powerful car hurtling along the freeway. Again taking a hand off the wheel he tried to wipe away the tears and snot from his face, but only succeeded in smearing them further, his sight blurring as he fought to control himself. He leaned over a little, wincing as fiery pain shot up his anus, as he struggled to pull a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. Nearly blinded by his tears and the dank half light of an early Washington morning, he looked up to see that he was careering headlong towards the central barrier. He suddenly sat up straight and got both hands to the wheel, only to overcompensate because of his excessive speed. The car fishtailed, the back clipping the barrier and rocketing back across all three lanes, plowing into the solid stanchions of a road bridge. Hitting the bridge-foot head on, Carlisle barely had time to rue the fact that, in his haste to escape the motel, he hadn't fastened his seatbelt.

The impact catapulted Mayor Cullen through the windshield, straight into the concrete support, where he dropped to the ground like a rag doll flung by a petulant child. Sadly, the last thing to go through his head as darkness descended was not an image of his beautiful, caramel-haired Esme, but his brain, as it exploded out of his shattered skull, splattering wetly against the dingy concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I really enjoyed writing this - it was a great way to vent LOL. There are some cracking entries for this contest - go check them out.


End file.
